


Mr Cutter's Day Off

by dollypartons9to5



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollypartons9to5/pseuds/dollypartons9to5
Summary: Mr Cutter takes a day off and discovers some stuff about himself
Kudos: 10





	Mr Cutter's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here and its only sort of cursed

Marcus Cutter’s day started just like any other day, with his alarm blaring his favourite song: Dolly Parton’s Nine to Five.  
As he got up out of his king sized canopy bed and took a deep breath.

“What a good day to be me” he proclaimed into the mirror, as he patted the tiniest bit of blush onto his cheeks. he never needed any other makeup, since this body was perfect. Well, almost perfect, he his cheeks were just a little bit too… pale. 

He smiled as he heard birds chirping outside of his window and remembered how he had just gotten confirmation from Warren Kepler that the Si-5 were with the crew of the Hephaestus. his plan was moving along quite nicely if he did say so himself. You know what? This called for a celebration.

He reached into his suit pocket (he didn’t have to change because he always slept in his suit) and called up Rachel.

“Rachel, cancel all my plans for today. I’ve decided to take the day off”

“But today is the annual meeting for-“

“I said cancel my plans, Rachel” Cutter said, hanging up on her.

Cutter sat on the end of his bed and took a big deep breath. Now he just needed to figure out what to do. He thought for a second, he had never been one for sports, or television, or anything really. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had HAD a day off.

He tried to think back to what people in the movies and tv shows he watched numbly as he fell asleep each night, and his mind landed on on eighties movie  
he had watched the other night.

The movie had had lots of fun escapades that he had never had. He couldn’t even think of any friends that he could adventure with. Of course there was always Miranda, but that wasn’t really her style. 

He decided to leave his house and go for a drive. Once in his car he looked in the rearview mirror and started crying. When had he gotten like this? Why did he do all this, to get no real enjoyment out of his life? He had been putting on masks for too long and he couldn’t recognize the person that stared back at him.

He drove around for an hour or two before stopping at an Italian restaurant and ordering some spaghetti. As he slowly ate his pasta, he felt that he needed to change. He had heard of midlife crises before but had never really experienced one himself.

He drove to the grocery store and bought some purple hair die so he could feel some semblance of control over his life. His life had become dictated by past decisions that he had now way of getting out of.

When he got home, he stood in front of his mirror debating whether or not to go through with it. He stared at his own reflection until he no longer had a face; just a bunch of features stitched together to resemble a human being but was no longer convincing the man who inhabited it. 

He slowly put down the bottle of hair dye knowing that a change of hair colour would not change the emptiness in his soul that had gone unnoticed for so long. An emptiness that-in his mind at least- could only be quenched with Goddard Futuristics.

Lied in bed staring at the ceiling for hours with tears in his eyes until he finally fell asleep.

The next day, when he walked into his office, Miranda was waiting for him.

“How was your day off?” she asked.

“Enlightening. I think when we succeed I might dye my hair purple”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that took kind of a sad turn from where I was expecting it to go when I started writing it


End file.
